


The Evil One

by Reniisstarker



Series: The Rise of Darkness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Cutting, Dark Tony Stark, Demon Sex, Devil Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ritual Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Tony Stark is literally the devil, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Peter has always been a good boy. He goes to church every Sunday, prays everyday, and is genuinely sweet to everyone but that wont keep The Evil One away and when He sees Peter He wants him and He will have what He wants.





	The Evil One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not okay with people calling God weak or what ever dont read

 Peter believed, no he _knew_  that God created him with only one purpose and that purpose was to serve Him. From the day he was born he was taught to only praise God. He knew everyday of his life went towards God Himself. From waking up in the morning to going to bed at night, it was all for his Savior. He was taught at a young age to love and fear Him. His mother would make him pray everyday and tell him to always ask God for forgiveness and when he asked why she simply said, "We sin everyday. We were born into sin. We must beg for His mercy." And beg is what Peter did. 

Peter grew up with his religious parents in a quite neighborhood full of people who feared God just like them. The only time the town was loud was on Sundays and that was only for God. Peter was told that large festivities that weren't for God and included the "Devil's music"  and evil spirits had no place in their God fearing town. God was all he needed and he believed that to be true. His parents were proud of him everyday for being their good son. Their blessing. He never disobeyed them. He always prayed. He  ever wanted what God never wanted him to have. He was the perfect child. 

"Peter,"the pastor use to say to him. "You are one of obedient God's children." And Peter believed it. He heard this and to him it was a gospel truth.

Peter was raised in a small town surrounded by modest people who had very little technology and old cars and trucks. Everyone went to church, from a fetus in their mother's womb to the elderly on the edge of death. Church didn't seem like an option to the towns folks. To them it was a requirement to get closer to God. 

Now things did happen in the small town but it was always church related. Every year ever since the founding of the town in the 1956 the church ran an annual together where everyone came to gather to pray and show God love. The Parkers never missed it. 

One day while Peter was walking from the store to the church for the annual church get together he spotted a shiny, expensive red car. He was shocked to see the flashy car in such a modest environment. Clearly others felt the same as they snuck glances at the car, that seemed to just pop out. Peyer found him himself staring. The driver side window rolled down. A man wearing dark tinted glasses looks straight at Peter and smiles. Peter smiles back sweetly not wanting to be rude and turned away to head to church when the man yelled, "Hey kid!" 

Peter turned to the man and pointed at himself. The man got out his expensive car and nodded, beckoning Peter over. Peter was taught to respect his elders and this man cleay was an elder. He went to the man clutching his bag of groceries. "Yes sir?" He asked politely. 

The man's smile made Peter a bit uneasy but he stayed. "How old are you?" The man asked.

"Sixteen sir," Peter answered.  The man removed his glasses revealing a rather handsome set of brown eyes. He was painfully attractive. Peter wanted to slap himself for having lustful thought  _especially_ towards a man. The man seemed to notice how Peter was deep in thought and said, "You seem like the helpful sort."

"I try to be as helpful as I can," Peter boasted proudly. "That's what God would've wanted." The man hummed, amused at the mention of God. "Speaking of which would you like to come to the church get together?" Peter asked. The man reached over and lightly touched Peter's chin. Peter froze first a moment looking into those dark eyes. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said and at that moment Peter felt this man wasn't as bad as he thought and besides he could always pray for the man. "How about I drive you up there?" The man asked. 

Peter's a very trustworthy person buy the man made him feel uneasy.  "Let me introduce myself," the man said charmingly. "I'm Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony." 

"My name is Peter Parker," Peter said. 

The man hummed with a little smirk as he looked down at the boy. "Peter," he said. "I like that name."

Peter found himself smiling. "Thank you I was named after one of the disciples." 

Tony gavebPeter a genuine smile this time, or so it seemed. "So what about that ride?" 

Peter had to think. He didn't know him besides his name and he did make Peter a little uneasy but Peter was probably just being judgemental and he felt bad about that. He didn't want to insult the man. "Um okay," he said. 

Tony's face lit up. "Just tell me where to go." He opened the passenger side door and Peter got in smelling the new leather and spices that filled the car. He knew having luxury items was wrong solely because God wouldn't want us to rely on material things. It was sinful and unbecoming. 

The man closed his door and went around to his side. He sat down and buckled up. "Peter why don't you buckle yourself in?" 

Peter did just that. The man winked at him. Peter didn't know what that was supposed to mean but he excepted it. The car started with a _ROAR_ and Peter was a bit frightened. Most people in town had trucks or modest cars and they surely didn't roar. "I hope that didn't scare you." 

"Only a little," Peter said not wanting to lie. "I'm fine now. Just different is all, Mr.Stark." 

Tony gave him a little "mmm" and said,  "I you you calling me Mr.Stark, feels official. Now tell me where to go." 

Peter does. As they drive up the hill to church people start to come out of their houses and shops, all eyes fixated on the red car. Peter felt odd watching these become fixated on him and the man. Their faces solemn and their eyes full of . . .fear.

Peter felt uneasy again. He noticed the car start to slow down and the people begin to move. They were coming towards him! No it couldn't be. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them back to the neighborhood moving around as usual and the car at the same speed. He took a deep breath and turned to the man who was gone. He was gone. Peter started to panicked the car was still moving and the man was gone. He quickly tried to open his door abd crying out for help when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around to see the man smirking at him. 

"Why are you screaming, mi amor?" 

Peter felt his heart beat push against his chest and his eyes brim with tears. "Let me out please." 

The man pouted mockingly and with his pointer finger tapped the tip of Peter's nose. "You're adorable."

Peter felt hot tears on his cheeks. "Please sir."

"If you pray hard enough I just might," the man teased menacingly. "Go on pray to your god." 

Peter his body shaking with fear. He silently begged God to save him. To send him an angel but instead the car went fast. Peter clawedvat the chair screaming as the man passed the church and sped down the road. "Pray!" The man yelled.

"Pray!" His voice was getting darker. 

"Pray!" They were heading for the woods. Peter turned to the man to see ram horns had sprouted on his head. Tony turned to Peter with deep red eyes and gently caressed his cheek with his long black claw. "Beautiful." 

Peter felt the car slow down. "Are you the Devil?" Peter asked now more shocked than scared.

The man calmly rubbed his cheek. "You're exquisite. Just absolutely gorgeous."

Peter found himself falling into those dark red eyes as they slowly gained light to hypnotize him. "Who are you?" He felt his body become relaxed as the car moved through the woods slowly and the man placed all his attention on him.

"What you said," the man said. "I'm the Evil One." He pulls Peter close, the seat belt suddenly close and roughly claimed his lips. Peter tried to fight it but as the man's tongue entered his mouth his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

When Peter opened his eyes he wasn't in the car. _Perhaps it was night mare_ , he thought. 

Oh but it's not, came a foreign voice from inside his head.

He quickly got up realizing he was in the church. He looked up ceiling and then to the fur under his body. He was naked. He sat up and looked around at the dark room that was dimly lit by candles. He could see a ceramic bowl, a large decorative knife, and a cross.

"Hello?" He tried but no answer. He looked around the room. He moved a little ready to run if he had to but then he was forced down by hands. "What? What is going on?!" He felt the leather gloves of the hands rubbing against his smooth skin. "Stop it!" He demanded trying to move the hands away and trying to get away and for a brief moment the hands moved away. He jumped up and tried to make a run for it when more candles came floating into the room towards him. Peter was still as voices overlapped speaking in a foreign tongue, dark and low. 

"What's going on?" He asked no body in particular. The fear rose up from his belly to his throat, choking him with tears. He was confused, nervous, and bare for all to see. 

He felt something cold be poured down his shoulders, running down his back and front. He felt it with shaky fingers and brought it to his face. It was red and smelt almost metalic. Was it blood? He started to freak out. They poured blood on his naked body, they only place safe was his head. 

He heard a low growl. _Oh God!_ , he thought. It was probably fear but Peter found himself crying but he couldn't run.  He _couldn't_ run. He was almost paralyzed but he could move but he couldn't run. 

 _Lie down,_ said a voice. Peter looked around, confused and scared. Perhaps this was the voice of God.

"What is this?" Peter asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm scared. Please let me go." 

The voice came back in his head,  _Do not be afraid. Lie down._

Peter felt the hand slowly push him down again. His back brushed against the fur. He felt two hands pry his legs open. "I don't like this." He cried out. "Help please." 

He felt another hand grip his throat, not choking him but keeping him in place. As the candles came close, faces came to view. Faces he knew, faces he spoke to, prayed with,...faces he knew. He looked up to see his father's eyes staring down at him. "Be good," his father said. Peter reached up and tried to pry the hand away and then the candles went out. He went silent. 

"What?" He screamed out. "What is going on?!"

_This is your purpose.  This is is your only true meaning. You have spent your life praising me to love me. To be mine._

"Are you God?" Peter asked into the darkness. The hand moved away letting Peter slowly sit up. The tears dried against his cheeks as the blood dried against his skin. 

_I'm your God._

The candles and more came back. Glowing and illuminating the room. People from town were dressed in black cloaks  holding the candles, in a circle surrounding him. They were all silent. Peter felt a hand go up his legs. It was large, the nails sharp and long scraping against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He looked down to see long black claws slowly glide up his legs gently as to not leave scratches. He lstenedcas the chanting went away and all he could hear was his breathing and the sound of a beast in the shadows. The hands held his thighs with a vise grip. He wanted to scream but couldn't.

From the shadows emerged the horns, the size of ram horns, and then his face. The man from the car. Peter started to panicked but he couldn't move. The man came from the shadows naked and with a wicked smile as of it had birth him. He placed his nose against Peter's inner left thigh and darted his tongue out taking a quick lick of his skin. Tasting the mixture of natural salt and blood. Peter tried to kick but the man was too strong. 

"Somebody make this stop!" He cried out, tears rushing out of his eyes as of each one was pleading with him.  

The man whispered against his leg. "You were born for this."

Peter shook his head and looked up at his father who was perfectly still and then ti the side where he saw his mother, and she too was still. He closed his eyes as a last resort and silently prayed.

The man chuckled. He moved his tongue along Peter's legs taking in the blood, he moved up to his hip bones and then his stomach feeling Peter try to control his breathing. A virgin who has never been touched by others or himself in such an intimate way. One stripe was delivered to the middle of Peter's chest. He stopped to hear the heart best of the mortal boy he choose.

The day he came from Hell and visited the town he told his followers to givehuim a virginal wife and so they did but then she lied in bed with another man. So in order to make it up to him they offered the unborn Peter and said to him they would keep him pure for sixteen years and they did. They filled his head with nonsense of a false God and scared him into submission. Into his submission. 

He kept moved over to a taut nipple, red from the blood and standing from Him tasting the virginal boy's skin. He pressed his tongue flat against it causing the boy to twitch. He slowly moved his wet tongue away and sucked down on it. The boy's eyes flung open. "N-no..." the boy pleaded with whiny little moans. While he was saying no his body was screaming yes. His other bud became sore from the blood that rushed to it and his cock went hard just from it all. He was at The Evil One's command. Peter gripped the fur under him as the man moved to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention.

"H-help..." Peter moaned. His legs shaking as tearscloused his vision. "Please God." 

The man removed himself from the now wet and clean sensitive skin. "I am helping you." He moved up to look Peter in his beautiful brown eyes. "This is your purpose. You only true meaning." 

Peter went still looking into those dark red eyes. "No you're evil you can't be--"

"God is weak while I am strong," the man said. 

"God is weak while he is strong," the others repeated in cult like unison. 

Suddenly the man had the decorative knife in his hand, twirling it playfully. Peter felt his heart jump to his throat. He was sure he was going to die and no one would help him. The man traced the knife across his throat, gently not to hard and then down his sternum to bellow his navel and as he went down Peter could feel the blade threaten to pierce him and cut him open but it didn't. The man then went to his left leg and gripped it tighter. He pressed the knife against the flesh and watched him bleed all. 

"Oh my god!" Peter screamed, watching the blood go down his leg. The man gathered it up with his tongue giving Peter a low growl. "Please..." The man placed his lips to the spot and sucked at the wound taking I'm the wound. Peter found himself growing heavier against the fur under his body. The hands pushed him down gently. The man came back up having been satisfied with his blood. He pressed his finger to Peter's soft pink lips and traced along the bottom one coating it with Peter's own blood. Peter found himself opening his mouth even more for the man to place some on his tongue.

"See you aren't scared." And he wasn't anymore oddly. He just let himself lie there and taste his own blood. "You know this is what you are here for?"

His eyes never left the man's. 

"Say it to me," the man demanded in a lover's tone. "Tell me your mine." 

Peter tasted his own blood as it mixed with his saliva and felt the man's bare skin against his. He thought of all he was taught and all he heard. Was it all a lie? They all placed lies in his young impressionable brain to mold him into their sacrifice. Their virginal sacrifice. He had no other choice. 

"I'm yours."

Those two words awakened the beast. His face was promptly gripped as a forceful kiss was delivered to him. Lips smashed. The man growled and nipped at Peter's bottom lip telling him to open his mouth. Peter slowly does and with just a little access the Evil One slid his tongue into Peter's mouth tasting his tongue and forcing it to move along with his. He could hear Peter trying not to react to it all but he was terrible at hiding his mewls of pleasure. He cradled the back of his head, pushing him in closer for the kiss. Peter felt weightless as the kiss deepened and the man's hold on him became strong and almost like a protective lover. 

The man moved away, his nose still pressed against Peter's. "You're mine." He let a warm and wet sigh go down into Peter's open mouth. He gently moved his hands downwards to the boy's intimate area. He caressed his straining boyhood, gathering his precum up with his fingers. Peter seemed have  found it pleasurable as the man hummed in delight watching the boy squirmed under his touch. He abandoned his hard sex causing Peter to whine. "None of that." With one claw He grazed Peter's leg. Peter twitched a little. "Good boy." He moved lower and lifted Peter's legs up. The pink and smooth hole was puckered tight and twitching. He blew gently onto it watching as His mortal lover's hips bucked. He pressed them down, pinning the boy hard against the fur. 

"That's dirty," the boy whined. 

"So am I," the man responded. He flicked his tongue at the tight entrance. His claws shortened letting him use one finger to rub it. Feeling it pucker under his touch. "Scream for me." He pushed one finger in. Peter gasped at the sudden intrusion. He slid j  the second one and Peter couldn't catch his breath.

"Please..." 

"SCREAM FOR ME!" His voice echoed coming back stronger. "Call my name." The last part was dark and low to only Peter. He pushed His fingers in more pushing scrapping against Peter's prostate. 

Peter choked through his tears. "Please sir.." 

"Come on," the man said pushing in more unto he was knuckle deep. 

"I--I can't....please." The man coaxed him body to leak out slick on to his fingers.  "Oh!" 

"You want this," the man said letting the words sink into Peter's hazed mind. "Just call for me and I'll give you more." 

Peter couldn't control his body as it pushed onto the fingers. "I..." His eyes fluttered shut feeling the man invade his body with His fingers, letting the evil man feel him from inside and out. "Your name?" 

The man chuckled. "Yes darling call me." 

Peter could feel the man's presence. It wrapped around his body and mind, holding him down. He could feel the man's thoughts touch his just like his skin touched the man's skin. The friction of their bodies pulled Peter into a trance. He turned his head feeling the man press His body against his and His lips to his ear. "You know my name," he whispered.

Peter felt the weight of the man against his body. The man licked against his earlobe and nipped at it. His eyes begin wander around the room, from the illuminating faces to the cross over the man. The face of Jesus covered in painted blood looked down at him. It was almost as if Jesus was watching this all. The fingers slowly came out his body. "You're..." he couldn't believe how light he felt even with the man pressed against him. He could feel the man's lips press on his neck and collar bones. "The Evil One." He whispered. 

The man smirked. He pushed Peter's knees up to his shoulders. The tip of His wet head poked at the slick entrance. He placed his claws on the  boy's slender neck, letting his claws run along his neck leaving light sratches. 

Peter stared at Jesus watching as his head seemed to move. Jesus looked at him and narrowed his eyes out of anger.  "Whore!" Jesus screamed at him. 

Peter's eyes widened. "No! No!" 

The man pinned him down. Peter felt as if he was being weighted down by stones. Jesus glared down at him screaming "Whore!" Peter  couldn't breath. 

The man gripped Peter's face roughly forcing him to look into his eyes. Peter couldn't stop crying. God was watching him. God could see him sinning. "I'm going to Hell," Peter said, crying. His fear of Hell absorbed him.

The man pouted and caressed Peter's face. "Now," the man said. He kissed Peter's cheek. "At least you'll be with me." He pushed into Peter with such force his breath was knocked out of his being. "You're mine. You're all mine." 

"Jesus is looking at me," Peter said his hand shaking as he pointed up to the angry face of the son of God. The man turned to look at him and grinned. 

"He's dead," the man said. "What can he do?" The man stared down at Peter and he seemed to look sympathetic when he saw the genuine fear in the pretty boy's brown eyes. "You won't suffer when you're with me." His voice captured Peter's mind, pulling the boy under his spell. Peter was so far gone the man was able push Himself into him more. "You're gorgeous. You'll bring my child into this world." Slowly as those pupils dialated and the lovely boy seemed to sink into a state of unconsciousness.  The man moved His large manhood  in more so that His hips touched the boy's ass. He let out a low growl feeling the warmth and wetness of the boy.

His claws scratched down the boy's beautiful body leaving scratches, and marking him up. Peter's mouth opened slightly letting out a little whine as the claws dragged against his skin. The man rocked into his body, growling and snarling. "Mine!" 

"Yours," Peter whispered. The man slid His hands around Peter's sides and slowly lift him up. He laid down as Peter straddled him.

"Move," the man demanded. 

Peter's body seemed to move with out him knowing. Peter's glassy eyes took in the hypnotic red eyes of the man he called Mr Stark. He looked up at Jesus, slowly coming out of his hypnosis. Jesus was struggling, he was in pain as the crown of thorns winked into his forehead. Blood dripped on to Peter's head.

_There is no God._

"There is no God," Peter whispered, Jesus cried and slowly his tears mixed with blood. "He's dead." 

The man brought his face to His. "That's right," He said. "Give yourself to me."

The beautiful boy leaned closer to the man. With the tenderness off an angel and experience of a virgin the boy kissed him. The man held him close, pushing himself into the boy. The man held the boy close and turned them over. The candles went out and in the darkness the man turned into a beast and like a wild animal he rotted into the boy's body. The angelic noises of the boy floated on the air, along side The Evil One's dark and loud growls. 

An angel and a beast.

The flames of the candles came back but this time the whole room was lit and Peter could see the people. They all watched in awe as this beast who was now a man when the lights came back, a full man. The man pulled the child He chose close to His human body. He licked at the boy's neck. He tasted the dry blood and salty skin. His teeth grazed the boy's skin, feeling the smooth skin before he opened His mouth, His fangs elongating letting Him pierce into the skin. Marking the boy to be only His. 

Peter's eyes widened as they sunk in. The man felt Peter's hard cock and gently stroked him as He pushed into him rapidly. "Cum for me." Peter whined feeling his body over stimulate.

Slowly cum was being coaxed out of his no longer virginal body. Peter had lost his innocence already, he wasn't holding back as the demon, the Devil Himself took his virginity and marked him as His. 

The Evil One gathered his spent liquids and brought His hand to Peter's mouth. "Lick." Peter does, taking the salty and warm  cum  into his mouth. The man plunged His fingers into Peter's mouth and watched as the boy sucked and swallowed his own cum. His hips rolled pushing His terribly large cock into the worn out hole. He removed His fingers and traced under Peter's jaw line and his neck. He let out a dangerously loud groan as he moved his hand away. He pulled Peter's hips closer and slowly he came up, thrusting into the boy's blood covered body. "You were made for this." It was almost like He was saying it to Himself and not Peter but either way He gave a final thrust before He erupted into his small body. 

Peter's eyes grew heavy, he could feel the man slowly pull out letting his spent seed spill out onto the fur. Before he could register what happened he saw darkness.


End file.
